


Primatology

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round One, Multiple Sex Positions, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Lessons, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Komo is a fast learner. My colleagues don’t suspect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Komo is a fast learner. My colleagues don’t suspect.

Gorillas don’t normally copulate face-to-face, but the missionary position has always been my favorite. He’s just had to adjust. Teaching him not to crush me during intercourse was the most difficult part . . . and orgasm can make even the smartest of sapient primates forget themselves.

We’ve reached a compromise these past months: cowboy style. He lies back on the floor of his enclosure and holds me steady with his big hands as I ride him to completion.

Afterwards, we cuddle, and I lay in Komo’s embrace and stroke his soft, dark fur.


	2. Chapter 2

I can’t leave the lab (that’s for my own safety, they say), but I do wonder why Dr. Henry doesn’t try to get out more. He’s human; it’s allowed. Instead, all he ever seems to do is work . . .

. . . when he’s not playing in my enclosure with me, that is.

Dr. Henry is so small, so delicate, more female than male, and that’s what makes him so attractive. Still, you wouldn’t mistake him for female when we play. He has a penis, same as me, and he always spurts when I do.

Then, afterwards, he cleans his semen from my fur.


End file.
